


Technical Difficulties

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: For some reason, Vision's transponder continues malfunctioning when he goes out in search of the rogue Avengers. Tony begins to understand why.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of the first stories I wrote after getting into the Scarlet Vision fandom, but I never got around to posting it.

The first time Mr. Stark questioned the failure of Vision’s transponder occurred only a few weeks after the breakout from the Raft.

“This was working when you left. What happened?”

“I apologize, Mr. Stark. I dropped it.” Ever since the fight at the airport, he had stopped encouraging Vision to call him Tony.

Mr. Stark looked at him skeptically. “And that was enough to crush it and mangle the wiring?”

“I was flying very high at the time.”

“Fine, I’ll fix it. Come back in a few hours.”

***

“Did you find anything?”

“No, Mr. Stark.”

“No problems with the transponder, I noticed.”

“No, Mr. Stark. It worked perfectly.”

“You were following the metro route all day.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark. I was tracking someone who I thought might be a contact of Miss Romanov, but he was no one. He was riding the metro for an inordinate amount of time.”

“Hmm.” He did not seem entirely convinced, but he did not question further.

***

When he phased into the kitchen, he encountered Tony there holding a bottle of beer. Tony merely nodded to him. “Vision.”

“Hello, Mr. Stark.”

“Ross called me the other day.” He paused, seemingly for dramatic effect.

When he did not continue after a long minute, Vision asked, “Concerning what?”

“He wanted to see your transponder data for the last six months.”

“Does he doubt my compliance with the Accords?”

“That’s what I asked him. I reminded him that he’s never asked for my or Rhodey’s whereabouts. He backed down. For now.”

“Thank you.” He turned to leave.

“Vision, wait. Just be careful.”

“I am just going into the lounge, Mr. Stark.”

“I think you know that’s not what I meant.”

“I –” He was thankful when Mr. Stark cut him off because he did not know how he was going to finish that sentence.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just remember that I call myself a genius for a reason.” With a swallow of his beer, he took himself off to his office. He supposed that was the closest to confirmation that he was going to come that Mr. Stark suspected where he was going when his transponder failed or followed an unexpected route.

He returned to planning an even more circuitous route to his next meeting with Wanda.

***

Vision was traveling his usual route around the compound when he came across a light on in one of the labs. It was not unusual to find Tony in the labs at this time, despite the late hour. Vision often chose to leave him alone and not break his concentration, but he was feeling uncommonly lonely. He phased into the lab when Tony paused to take a drink from his mug.

“Hey, buddy.”

“Hello, Tony. Do you need assistance with anything tonight?”

“No. I’ve just been working on some upgrades to Parker’s suit.”

Despite Tony’s denial, Vision hung back. Tony did not protest. Eventually, he needed a wrench that was out of reach, which Vision handed to him. “Thanks.” The ghost of JARVIS floated between them, especially in the lab. Vision did not know the correct words to say to heal the divide, so he concluded that they would have to simply work their way through the tension. “Could you get me a half inch screwdriver from the shelf over there, too?”

“Of course.” He floated over and grabbed it. “It’s almost Valentine’s Day. Do you have any plans for Ms. Potts?”

Tony accepted the screwdriver and raised an eyebrow at him, one of the most common gestures he encountered. “Keeping track of when Valentine’s Day is? I offered to take her anywhere she wanted, but she chose a quiet night at her place. I thought about proposing, but it might be too cliched for Pep’s taste.”

“I’m certain that she will enjoy a simple meal with just the two of you.”

“Maybe you and Rhodey can do something together, lucky bachelors. Most of the SHIELD agents’ll probably be gone as well.” There was an odd note to his voice, as if he were waiting to be contradicted.

“I will be away. The leave I requested just happens to fall during that date.” He was perhaps saying more than was necessary or advisable, but he had already informed Tony that he would not be on base. Any suspicions he had should not be aroused further by the statement.

“Right. What are you planning on doing?”

“Oh, sightseeing.” A technically true statement since it was essentially a tautology when removed from its colloquial usage. He would be seeing sights throughout his entire flight to visit Wanda.

“Mm. Well, have fun.”

“Thank you. I’m sure I will.” He almost wished that he could admit the truth to Tony and ask for advice about what to do for Wanda for their second Valentine’s Day together, although he did not think any of his suggestions would be suitable for them. At least he still had a few days to think of an idea.

They moved on to other topics after that and their interaction was amiable enough, but Vision maintained his guard. He sensed that some of Tony’s questions and comments double edged, so he worked not to say more than he intended.

***

“Where are you going?”

“Geneva.” Not a complete lie. He intended stop over there on his way to Edinburgh. “I’ve found a new lead on the others’ whereabouts.” Also not a complete lie. The purpose of the stop in Geneva was to place a clue to misdirect anyone who might be searching for that lead.

“Alright.”

“It may take a week, or even two, this time.”

“Question first. Is there anything I can do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m tired of playing this game, Vision. I’ve tried to drop subtle hints. I’ve been working on gear for the others. I don’t care what Ross says. I won’t let them get sent to the Raft again.”

“I know that, Tony.” He found his throat oddly constricted. “I don’t know where they are.” This was true. Wanda was scheduled to move from her most recent hiding place, and she had not contacted him in several weeks. He knew that she was set to rendezvous with the others for a time, but he did not know where they had been before or where they were going before Edinburgh.

It was the one thing that Wanda had asked of him, that he not reveal their communication to Tony. He had convinced her that Tony’s anger had ebbed and that he felt guilt for their treatment in the Raft. He would never see them go back there. But she had still begged him not to talk about her, unless there should come a time that the Avengers reunited. He could not deny her that no matter how angry Tony became.

“I wish that I could help them as well, but they have been very skilled at evading detection.” At Tony’s hard stare, Vision felt grateful that this conversation had not taken place a year or two ago. He was confident that he had become smoother in his prevarication since then.

“Fine.” He turned away without another word.

When he returned to the lounge, there was a note next to the chess set.

_Cards on the table. I’m still angry, but I don’t want anything to happen to them. You can play dumb all you want, but I know you’re at least in contact with Wanda. Just let them know that I will speak for them to the UN if they’re ever ready to stop being fugitives. Or if they get in trouble, I will find them someplace to go, even Barnes._

_If they need anything else, they can tell me and I will do what I can._

_Have a good visit._

Vision paused. He appreciated the sentiments, but he decided it would be best to simply leave it. To take it would be tacit acknowledgement that Tony was correct. He could not risk confirming his knowledge of Wanda’s location. He knew Tony would never turn her in, but it was better for all if he could plausibly deny any knowledge of their meetings.

Vision made one last circuit around the compound, perhaps for the last time, and set off in time to meet Wanda for dinner.


End file.
